Achievements
Achievements 'are medals and accolades given to the player for performing a list of specific gameplay-related goals throughout the course of a game. They were first introduced to the ''Dark Parables world with the seventh game, Ballad of Rapunzel. Ballad of Rapunzel Achievements ''Please Note:' Only one of the ending achievements is possible per game. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Achievements This game featured some tiered Achievements, where the player could earn one, two or three stars for completing increasingly difficult tasks of the same kind. The requirements for these are shown as'' "Do this (x / x / x) times"'' * Ultimate Eye (Find (4 / x / 7) objects in five seconds) * In a Hurry'' (Receive a HOP penalty for over-clicking)'' * Eagle's Eye'' (Find 50 / x / 200) objects)'' * Coffee Break'' (Stand idle in a HOP for five minutes)'' * Precision'' (Complete (1 / 5 / 10) HOPs without mistakes)'' * Independence'' (Complete (1 / 5 / 10) HOPs without a hint)'' * Perfection ''(Complete (1 / x / 5) HOPs without a hint in under 60 seconds)'' * Quick Mind'' (Complete a puzzle in under (60 / x / 20) seconds)'' * Puzzler'' (Solve (5 / 10 / 15) puzzles without a skip)'' * Sage'' (Collect all parables)'' * Hoarder'' (Have 12 items in the inventory at once)'' * Fleet of Foot'' (Fast-travel (1 / 3 / 5) times via the map)'' * Good Listener'' (Listen to the intro and all voiceovers in the (first hour / entire game / game + bonus game)'' * Art of the Game'' (Watch the entire credits)'' * HOPA Master'' (Complete the game in under five hours)'' * Master of the Tides'' (Collect all crescent moons)'' * Golden Child'' (Acquire gold medals in all HOPs from the extras menu)'' * Collector'' (Collect all the souvenirs)'' * The Most Exquisite Tea'' (Find all the tea cups)'' * King of the Sea'' (Find all places where Felix the Fish is hiding and return his crown)'' Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Achievements * Mary Had a Little Lamb'' (Solve the lamb puzzle without skipping)'' * Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow'' (Solve the bunnies and wolves puzzle without skipping)'' * You Have All Your Ducks in a Row'' (Solve the duck puzzle without skipping)'' * Three Blind Mice'' (Solve the three blind mice puzzle without skipping)'' * To the Treehouse We Go'' (Solve the treehouse puzzle without skipping)'' * Written in the Stars'' (Solve the zodiac puzzle without skipping)'' * The Lion and the Unicorn'' (Solve the lion and the unicorn puzzle without skipping)'' * Hearts Ablaze'' (Solve the burning flower puzzle without skipping)'' * Hickory Dickory Dock'' (Solve the grandfather clock puzzle without skipping)'' * Penny for Your Thoughts'' (Solve the coin puzzle without skipping)'' * Under the Sea'' (Solve the mermaid puzzle without skipping)'' * The Man in the Moon'' (Solve the moon cycle puzzle without skipping)'' * You've Met Your Match'' (Solve the image matching puzzle without skipping)'' * Home Sweet Home'' (Solve the habitat puzzle without skipping)'' * There Was a Crooked Man...'' (Solve the riddle puzzle without skipping)'' * The Magic Circle'' (Solve the magic circle puzzle without skipping)'' * The Great Shepherd'' (Solve the sheep puzzle without skipping)'' * Ashes to Ashes'' (Solve the burning heart puzzle without skipping)'' * On the Side of Angels'' (Solve the angel mural puzzle without skipping)'' * Master Adventurer'' (Finish the Main Story without skipping and using hints)'' * Amateur Sleuth'' (Solve the first Hidden Object Game without skipping)'' * Laugh Your Head Off'' (The Doll's head falls off)'' * Gallant Hero'' (You saved Amely)'' * Champion Collector'' (Find all the Cursed Objects in the game)'' * The Ultimate Survivor'' (Finish the collector's edition bonus game)'' Category:Gameplay